


Carried Away

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2017, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: A night at the Rabbit Hole changes everything for Emma and Regina





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Kinktober 2017 prompt "Public"

When she came back from the bar carrying a fresh round of drinks Emma slid in beside Regina instead of sitting across from her on the other side of the booth.

Regina gave her a questioning look but Emma just handed her her glass of wine. After giving Emma a few moments to explain herself Regina finally asked “What are you doing?”

“Sitting with you,” Emma smiles and took a swig from her bottle of light beer.

Regina was happy with Emma sitting next to her. Except it just wasn’t what they did. Their relationship, beyond being friends, was secret. Special. Something they had without having to deal with the fact that people would think it weird that Snow White’s daughter was in a relationship with the Evil Queen. Sitting close in a booth in the Rabbit Hole on a Friday night was not the way to keep things secret.

Neither was Emma casually slipping her hand around Regina’s waist.

“Emma...” Regina glanced around. They were drawing a little attention already. They had of course talked about coming out to the world but it never seemed like the right time or place.

“We are girlfriends right?” Emma shimmied in closer still.

Regina stopped looking around and met Emma’s eyes instead. “Absolutely

“I'm not ashamed to be with you Regina. You make me happy.”

“You make me happy too,” Regina let herself relax.

“Are you okay with this?”

Regina was surprised to find that she was. She had always thought to be reveal would be dramatic and scary but this felt natural and easy. It felt right. Regina was proud to be with a woman as wonderful as Emma, regardless of what some in Storybrooke might think. She took a mouthful of wine then nodded. “I'm okay with it. Let's do it. Let’s be open about it.”

Emma grinned and hugged Regina tighter. She kissed Regina lightly on the lips then realised maybe they weren’t quiet ready for that yet. “Sorry, I got carried away there.”

Regina responded by kissing her again, this time lingering. Emma closed her eyes and they kissed, long and slow, holding each other close.

It was thrilling. It was electric. They were kissing in public. They kept kissing, tongues gently venturing into each other’s mouth. They clung to each other as if for dear life. They kissed like they were alone but being in public for the first time fuelled their passion for each other.

When finally they parted they were both breathless.

“Sorry. I got carried away there,” Regina said.

Emma laughed. “I never thought kissing you in public would be so...”

“Exciting.”

Emma recognised the look in Regina's eye. Very exciting. Emma felt an unexpected exhibitionistic buzz too. She looked around and yeah they'd been noticed. A few folks were looking over, various degrees of shock or surprise on their faces.

“Five more minutes of that and I'll have to take you home and have my way with you Miss Swan.”

Emma angled her body to hide her hand sliding up the inside of Regina's thigh from anyone that might be watching. “Deal,” she said and pressed her lips to Regina's again.


End file.
